My Life
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: A brief inside look at what Vegeta feels about his life up until this point.


**My Life**

****

So this is what I have become? Is this what my fate has planned for me? After all the years of killing and of travelling the universe, my life is now lived on a planet called Earth. If someone were to have asked me a couple of years ago where I thought I would end up, I would have told them face down in the dirt, dead, on some lonely and worthless battlefield, with the bodies of my comrades surrounding me.

But my fate was not so. Instead, I find myself on a planet where the beauty is unique, but none of the people care for it. For once in my life I am actually on the "good" side, who would have thought that the Prince of all Saiyans would end up fighting for the good side?

I remember the time when all that I lived for was the bloodlust... that mad adrenaline feeling that would rush through my body and that I loved so much. I wanted to kill... I wanted to take life and I did, with precise skill if I might add and everyday I did it without another thought. I killed.

When I was young I knew, even then, that I was going to hell when I die. All that I have done in my past... there is no way that I cannot not go to hell. A part of me wishes that this was not so, for many reasons, but the other part of me is not afraid. Unlike others, I embrace my fate. My fate is mine alone and it always has been. Nothing or no one can change that. I am going to hell and no one can change that fact.

The reasons why I do not want to go tell hell? When I was living on my home planet, I was a Prince. I had everything that I wanted and received everything that I asked for, but I was never close to anyone. No one at all, not even my own mother or father. No one knew me, no one knew my desires or what I wanted to be... what I wanted to achieve, but now... everything has changed. For the better or for the worse, who knows, but I have things now that I have never had before.

I have a real family, a real one... not the kind that sends their only son off to a tyrant to become stronger... to become a real Saiyan. I have the kind of family that would make any cold and hard man, proud. I have the most beautiful and unique woman on the whole planet as my "wife". Even my father would be proud. I also have a son who has ascended at an age, which could be thought of as impossible, but he did it... my son. I also have a daughter, who is just like her mother. I know already that she will always be my little angel. I know what it feels like to have a real family. I still have a hard time believing it, but it is true. I am convinced everyday because everyday I wake up next to my woman.

When I think about her or when I am around her, I can see how she has in some way contributed to how my life has changed. She has showed me things that I as a warrior would never have fathomed on my own. She is beautiful in every sense of the word. Never in a million galaxies would I have thought that I was going to settle down...start a family. But here I am. When I was on Frieza's ship, all that there was were whores. No emotional attachments and no satisfaction, but she... she has given me all this and more... so much more that I ever dreamed of having.

I look at my life now and I am grateful, grateful for this chance that I have been given, to receive some form of happiness before I die. Everyday I become stronger, not for myself, no, but for my family. For the first time in my life I am living, not just for myself, but for people that I care about and it feels pretty damn good. Obviously no one will hear my thoughts or know the way that I really feel about my second chance at life, but my actions will give those people that I care about, some sort of hint as to the man that I really am inside...

_Bulma opened their bedroom door quietly, watching Vegeta as he stood by their bedroom window wearing black silk boxers accompanied by his black silk robe. He looked like the same handsome man she had met so many years ago._

_She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. His warm hands reached up, holding her arms in place. Before she knew it she was facing him, looking up into his eyes. She smiled up at him before kissing him slowly on the lips. Vegeta pulled her towards him, pulling her into his comforting darkness._


End file.
